Phantom of Lyoko
by virushunter981
Summary: Xana's been defeated, and now it's time for another school play. Ulrich and Yumi have landed in the limelight as the play's stars. Can they manage to get through the embarrassment and maybe find something more than what they have now?
1. The Main Cast

Phantom of Lyoko

_**Phantom of Lyoko**_

**Chapter 1: The Main Cast**

It was a normal day at Kadic Academy. Our favorite group of five was in Mrs. Hertz's fifth boring science class in a row when _the announcement_ came.

"Attention, students," Mr. Delmas' voice ran throughout the school. "I know that you have all been waiting for this year's school play…" A groan escaped the mouths of half the students. "And we have finally chosen a play. The cast list has been posted in the cafeteria, along with the name of the play. That is all."

"Oh, wonderful," Yumi sighed, "Now we have another one to go through. Wasn't Romeo and Juliet enough?"

"Let's not dwell on that one," Ulrich said, recalling the laughing gas "incident." Of course, if you asked anyone now, they'd be looking at you like you were insane. They would have no idea what you were talking about because of the RTTP (Return to the Past).

"Well, we have lunch now, so let's go," Ulrich said, getting up from his seat. However, while they were walking to the cafeteria, several of their friends started chuckling as the two passed by. "Alright, something's up," Yumi said. "I wonder…"

"What?" Ulrich asked, but he feared the same thing she did. Together, they shouted, "The cast list!" Both rushed into the cafeteria, and ran to the list on the bulletin board. This is what they first saw.

**The Phantom of the Opera**

"Oh, God," Ulrich said, reading the next part.

**Yumi Ishiyama- Christine Daae**

**Ulrich Stern- Raoul (Vicomte de Changy)**

**William Dunbar- Phantom of the Opera**

**Jeremie Belpois- Andre **

**Odd Della Robbia- Firmin**

**Elizabeth Delmas- Carlotta**

**Aelita Stones- Madame Giry**

**Milly Solovieff- Meg Giry**

**Nicolas Poliakoff- Piangi**

**Theo Gauthier- Joseph Buquet**

"OK, so we have the parts of Christine and Rah-ool, or whatever," Yumi said.

"Hey, guys!" Jeremie shouted, followed by Aelita and Odd. "I see you two found out your parts. So what are they?"

Ulrich looked mortified, while Yumi looked calmer. "I got the part of Christine," Yumi said, still clueless as to what was going on.

"Judging from your mortified face, you got Raoul, didn't you?" Odd asked.

"So that's how it's pronounced!" Yumi exclaimed.

"That's enough proof for me!" Aelita said.

"Alright, what's going on? You're all keeping something from me. Tell me _now!_" Yumi angrily shouted.

"You mean you don't know?" Jeremie said, trying to hold back his laughter. "You need to brush up on your musicals."

"It's a _musical?!_" Yumi exasperatedly screamed. This caused the surrounding tables to look up in shock.

"I've spent most of my life in Ly-" taking note of the other tables, saying, "in Canada, and yet I know this!" Aelita laughed hysterically.

Odd, feeling it was unwise to taunt her any longer without being beaten to a pulp, told her the bad news. "There are three main characters, Yumi. One is the title character, the Phantom of the Opera."

Aelita picked up from there. "Another is Ulrich's part, Raoul."

Jeremie finished it up. "And the last is… Well, it's your part, Yumi. It's Christine Daae." Not the best way to break it to her.

"WHAT?!"


	2. Complete Revelation

**Chapter 2: Complete Revelation**

"And that's not even the best part!" Jeremie said, after dealing with the pain in his ear from Yumi's earsplitting scream. "Take a look at who the Phantom is!"

Yumi did a double take when she looked back at the list. She ran up to Jeremie, grabbed him by the shirt, and held him against the wall. "William?!" she said through clenched teeth, "OK, tell me now! What does this mean?!"

"Well…" Jeremy struggled to find the words. "You are… Kinda, sorta… William's love interest."

"We all know that! But what is he in the play?!" Yumi was beside herself with rage.

"I just told you! You're his love interest!" Jeremie gasped, his face beginning to turn blue. Yumi let her hand slide off of Jeremie, taking in the shock of the blonde boy's words. And with that, she stomped off to Aelita's room.

"I better go see if she'll be alright," Aelita said. "I'd prefer it if my room is not destroyed before I get there."

"Allow me to join-" Ulrich started, but Aelita cut him off.

"Look, it's bad enough to find out that she's William's love interest. But what if she finds out that you are _her_ love interest and vice-versa!"

Ulrich thought for a moment. "Good point," he said in defeat.

Aelita turned on the other two boys. "Don't you dare try to tell Yumi that she's supposed to love Ulrich and vice-versa."

"Well, I wasn't going to at first, but…" Odd joked.

"Seriously, Odd. Shut up about the whole Ulrich loving Yumi in the play and vice-versa." Aelita regretted saying what she said after her ears were almost blown out. Because of:

"I WHAT?!"

"Uh-oh…" Aelita slowly turned around to face her beet-red faced friend.

"Nice move, Princess…" Odd said, before being given a look by Yumi that said _Shut up or die._ Naturally, he'd shut up.

"OH GREAT! NOT ONLY IS THE PLAY A MUSICAL, BUT I'M THE LEAD CHARACTER. THE LOVE INTEREST OF WILLIAM, OF ALL PEOPLE, _AND_ I HAVE TO PRETEND TO LOVE ULRICH!!" Yumi was infuriated.

"Shouldn't be too hard, since the last thing is something you do daily!" Odd just didn't know when to quit. That night, he would find himself missing all his purple clothes and his hair gel. At this, Yumi couldn't think straight, and began to run to Aelita's room.

"Way to go, Odd," Aelita said coldly, before chasing after her friend. When she got to her room, the door was flung open and, looking in, she found Yumi crying on the bed. "Yumi?" Aelita said cautiously. "Yumi, are you OK?"

"Does it look like I'm OK, Aelita?" Yumi said, acid still in her words.

"Yumi, you've got to calm down. It isn't that bad. Besides, you get to kiss Ulrich..." Aelita said, a mischievous smile passing her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yumi said, a little scared that her 3 year secret had been let loose.

"I think you know what I mean." Aelita snickered, the smile getting bigger still.

"Oh, I see. Now, I'll say this again. I _don't_ like Ulrich! How many times must I say it?"

"No matter how many times you say it, I'll never believe you." Aelita said.

"But I don-" Yumi started before Aelita cut her off with a mischievous glance. She started again. "Am I _that_ obvious?"

"Yeah, you are." Aelita chuckled. "Now come on, let's go back down to the cafeteria."

"Wait, Aelita." Yumi stopped her. "Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise, Yumi," Aelita said. And with that, the girls went back to the cafeteria.


	3. The First Day of Rehearsals

A/N: I am sorry for not updating sooner. Vacation can do that to people! Anyway, here's Ch. 3 of the Phantom of Lyoko. Special thanks to Audi Katia for previewing this chapter. Also, I have made a casting change. The role of Joseph Buquet will now be played by Theo Gauthier. Now that that's settled, let's enter the first day of rehearsals!

**Chapter 3: The First Day of Rehearsals**

"Attention, students!" Mr. Delmas spoke through the loudspeaker a week later. "Would all the students that have parts in the play please report to the auditorium? Thank you." So everyone met in the specified room.

"Well, we already got the lyrics which should be memorized by now. So, how do you think that this will work out?" Ulrich asked his friends before his question was answered for him.

"Alright, now let's get ready for the first song we will work on: The Phantom of the Opera (A/N: DUN! DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN!)." Jim burst into the room, as usual, already giving orders.

Jeremy questioned this. "Uh, sir, doesn't the musical start out with the Hannibal rehearsals?"

"Well, yes it does, Jeremy," Jim explained his reasoning. "However, in movies, several scenes are done out of order, then strung together at the end. Talking about this reminds me about the time I was a movie director…"

"OOOOOOOOOK…" Jeremy rolled his eyes, followed by a series of groans.

"Well, there's not enough time for the story anyway, so let's get started." Said Jim, getting back on focus. "Start the music!" The music for the song began as Yumi got ready. The stage crew was still working on the mirror passageway, so she set herself in front of the doorway that stood there now. She then let William take her by the hand, rather reluctantly, and sang:

(A/N: **William**/_Yumi_/_**Both**_)

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside my mind…_

William led Yumi down the staircase and began:

_**Sing once again with me,**_

_**Our strange duet.**_

_**My power over you,**_

_**Grows stronger yet.**_

_**And though you turn from me,**_

_**To glance behind,**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there,**_

_**Inside your mind…**_

Yumi was brought to the "boat," which is really just a crate with wheels and continued with her part:

_Those who have seen your face,_

_Draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear,_

**It's me they hear…**

**My**/_Your __**spirit and **_**your**/_my __**voice, in one combined…**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside **_**your**/_my __**mind.**_

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…_

Yumi tried harmonizing with the rest of the song, but failed miserably. Her friends can't help but stifle a laugh at this. "Alright, that wasn't half bad! Let's run it again, then we'll move on to our next scene.

This scene went nothing like the first attempt. First, one of the golden candelabra arms hit Yumi right in the face, followed by the "horse" (which was really two students in a horse costume) toppled over and made Yumi fall yet again. Then, if that weren't enough, William fell down the staircase and the "boat's" wheel fell off and again, William fell flat on his face. And yet again, Yumi failed at the harmony.

Now it was time to work on the next scene. "OK, the next scene is Why Have You Brought Me Here?" Jim stated matter-of-factly. "Raoul, Christine, get to it." Ulrich was trying to remember the words, but he had no problem. Ulrich ran through the doorway which led to the "roof" (which on show night, the stage would become), followed by Yumi. They began:

(A/N: **Ulrich**/_Yumi_/_**Both**_ (lyrics)simultaneous)

**Why have you brought me here?**_(We can't go back there…)_

**We must return…**_ (He'll kill you)_

_His eyes will find us there…_** (Christine, don't say that)**

_Those eyes that burn…_** (Don't even think it.)**

_And if he has to kill a thousand men, _**(Forget this waking nightmare…)**

_The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again… _**(The Phantom is a fable! Believe me!)**

**There is no Phantom of the Opera…**

_My God, who is this man? _**(My God, who is this man?)**

_Who hunts to kill… _**(This mask of death…)**

_I can't escape from him…_** (Whose is this voice you hear?)**

_I never will…_** (With every breath?)**

_**And in this labyrinth,**_

_**Where night is blind,**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there,**_

_**Inside **_**your**/_my_ _**mind…**_

**There is no Phantom of the Opera…**

_Raoul, I've been there,_

_To his world of unending night,_

_To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness… Darkness…_

_Raoul, I've seen him,_

_Can I ever forget that sight?_

_Can I ever escape from that face,_

_So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness… Darkness…_

At this point, Yumi turned away from Ulrich. Then she continued:

_But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound,_

_In that night, there was music in my mind,_

_And through music, my soul began…_

_To SOAR!!_

_And I heard as I never heard before…_

**What you heard was a dream and nothing more…**

_Yet in his eyes,_

_All the sadness of the world…_

_Those pleading eyes,_

_That both threaten and adore…_

"Cut!" Jim roared into the megaphone. "Wonderful job, you two. Keep practicing that way, and you'll do great! Alright, that's it for today. Go relax in your rooms, seeing as how class will be over in 3… 2… 1…" At that moment, the bell rang and everyone left the auditorium as quickly as possible.

"That was… interesting to say the least," Aelita tried her best not to laugh.

"Some parts were really funny though!" Odd laughed outright, which earned him a glare from Yumi. "Jeez, lighten up!"


End file.
